Alice Lynn Ryder
Alice is seriously one wicked chick you do not want to mess with. She has the power dubbed "Warrior", increasing literally every sense she has to superhuman levels. She's superstrong, superfast, and even has superhearing and supereyesight. Weapon scopes are obsolete for her. Personality Alice is fun-loving and likes to joke. Though she does know when to get her serious-face on. She’s likes having an actual conversation with people every so often. She’s nice when you’re nice to her and isn’t afraid to show her emotions. But that doesn’t mean she’s going to break down and cry if she breaks a nail or her feet start to hurt. It’s hard to make her feel awkward, she could walk into a men’s locker room and seem to be oblivious. She often has to decide if she should do the right thing or what she truly finds more entertaining. Her mind can be a little. . .inappropriate, if that’s what you want to call it. She’s really just being a normal teenager. She’s optimistic but she also knows where to line of reality is. She’s loyal and respectful, too, it was how she was brought up. She’s prone to be forgetful sometimes so she will often repeat something to herself. Sometimes spazztic and hyper. And she needs change in her life, she just doesn’t like routines, and loves adventures. Don't forget her kleptomaniac tendencies. History Alice grew some miles outside a large city. Her father drove her to and from school every day, seeing as how her house was out of school bus routes. She was a straight A student while also being a key player on the soccer team. You could more or less say she was pretty popular. That was until her home life became part of the public eye. There was always talk of the mental institution outside of town. Her father was the head of the institution and was always there for her. Just living at the institution brought ridicule upon her but there was something else. Her mother was a resident there. She used to be a sane and loving person but for a reason unknown her sanity slipped away. She constantly was talking about the destruction of their world. Alice had only been about five so she lived most of her life with a mentally ill mother and saw it as normal. But the other children at school didn’t and made fun of her every day. She went from being everyone’s friend to the freak girl. Her mother one day had a horrible fit. She had an horrible anxiety attack and died. Just before it started Alice had heard her mother say, “They’re here.” She didn’t get time to mourn. The Evoknight invasion started in less than an hour after her mother’s death. Her father took her took her to the spaceships, but she never got to get on. So the father and daughter duo ran and tried to hide from the Evoknight’s. They had many close calls but they always seemed to escape. Except for one time. Evoknight’s abused them and killed Alice’s father. All she could do was run. But she ran into a dead end and was cornered. An Evoknight brought his sword down on her, but she stopped it with her bare hands. She fought it off with her bare hands and the vengeance for her father. That’s when she stumbled upon the Evoknight’s ship they had arrived in. She stowed away and lied in wait, having an idea in her head. The rest of the Evoknight’s came back, the broken body of their fallen with them, and took off into space. They were heading back to one of the larger ships. But they never made it. She sprung out of hiding and wiped them all out, the death of her father still in her mind. But the ship was driving itself with an auto-pilot system. So all she had to do was press random buttons, a very simplistic way of doing things. But by a string of luck she changed the navigation to somewhere else. She didn’t know where but as long as it was far away from here. She was stuck on there, riding in space, with the only food being the few in her backpack. She rationed them out as much as she could to try and stay alive. But she couldn’t live much longer like this. Fate had other plans besides death for her. Another ship, advanced beyond human technology found her ship. Even though she had left after the other humans the Evoknight’s ship was faster and got to UWUC occupied space before they did. Though the ship that found her was not a UWUC ship. She had been stumbled upon by space pirates. The aliens aboard the ship, The Black Arrow, pulled the foreign ship aboard and found the human. Though she didn’t have a translation chip so the two parties couldn’t talk. They were a bit intrigued with her and decided she might make a good slave. Well she had other things in mind. The first raid they had with Alice aboard she snuck off after them and raced them to the prize. When they got back they found her securing the expensive material in the cargo hold. After that she was made an honorary pirate. They traveled to Gertragia, the closet major planet at the time, and got her fixed up with a translation chip. Being able to talk made her a popular person there. She learned to cope with the bad experiences she had by being optimistic and happy. Looking forward to the next day was easy. How worse could your life get after both your parents died and your home world was destroyed. It took about two years after that for the other humans to arrive at Sigma. It was all over the news so she couldn’t have missed it. Did she go and see the other humans at all? No, not a single time. The main reason was known and wanted space pirates do not need to get anywhere close to Sigma. For about year or so everything was fine and dandy. Then the Evoknight’s attacked Sigma and somehow that got spread onto the news. Survivors that had escaped spread it around and brave people took videos from afar of the invasion. But Alice had learned to cope and kept her spirit up, that was the important thing now. Strengths and Weaknesses Alice has complete superhuman capabilities in every sense. She's has superspeed, superstrength, superseeing, superhearing, and ultra fast reflexes. Thus, she has only two weakness, and many strengths. Alice is capable of running nearly 300 mph, and combined with superstrength, can make one punch send something like a tank flying through the air. She is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, and can detect people miles away with her supersenses. She's even capable of piloting most aircraft and driving most vehicles. Alice is literally a one girl army. Because of Alice's supersenses, Alice's main weaknesses are very loud sounds and bright flashes of light. Kenji Silvano, for example, can take solar energy and explode it into a blinding flash of light for a normal individual. Yin can do something similar. If Alice happened to be caught in the blast, the results would be far worse. A human with sound manipulation could also possibly kill Alice. But that's assuming they're fast enough to not be blown to smithereens by a punch first. Activity During the invasion of Sigma, Alice was located on Weavon. She saved the enslaved human Kenji Silvano seconds before he was executed. She evacuated him, Caleb Wright, and a few other people off the planet and flew them to Varsia, where they met up with the most powerful superhumans. Category:Characters Category:Humans